


Zwierzę alfa

by lucyinthesky



Series: Bisclavret [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spokojne dni prawie zawsze kończyły się nocami pełnymi pożaru liżącego skórę od środka, potem słonym jak łzy, które nigdy nie chciały przyjść; zamiast nich duszenie się powietrzem, które prawie cuchnie dymem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwierzę alfa

Koszmary zawsze nadchodziły niespodziewanie. Razem z pożółkłymi liśćmi pierwszego słonecznego dnia jesieni w Nowym Jorku; z dawna wyczekiwanym deszczem w Arizonie; zapierającymi dech w piersiach porankami w lasach Maine. Spokojne dni prawie zawsze kończyły się nocami pełnymi pożaru liżącego skórę od środka, potem słonym jak łzy, które nigdy nie chciały przyjść; zamiast nich duszenie się powietrzem, które prawie cuchnie dymem.

Jeśli akurat podróżowali razem, w te noce Laura przychodziła do niego. Czuwała skulona na podłodze obok łóżka, siadała pod oknem, udając, że czyta. Była, żeby złapać go za rękę, żeby pozwolić mu wtulić się w siebie (co robił tylko w te najgorsze, najgorsze noce, te pachnące rumiankiem taniego mydła, śmiechem kobiety, która ciągnęła go za włosy, gryzła po szyi, siadała na nim, składając na jego brzuchu pocałunki pełne zębów), złapać go za kark i potrząsnąć nim.

Jeśli był sam, wychodził, uciekał, zostawiał pieniądze (albo i nie; nie zawsze było jak, gdzie, nie zawsze miał komu) i biegł, aż wzeszło słońce, aż jego ciało przypomniało sobie to wszystko, co przysłaniała kurtyna dymu i żaru.

Teraz budzi się w ciszy, wbijając pazury w dłonie, czując pod skórą znajomy ból transformacji, gniew wymykający się spod kontroli, gniew wykraczający ponad kontrolę, gniew zagubiony w żalu, w nienawiści, w bólu przerastającym jego pojmowanie. Otacza go półmrok, zimny plastik pod plecami, z ust (szczęk) wyrywa się żałosne skamlenie, a w drzwiach przedziału pojawia się Isaac. Wygląda, jakby z trudem panował nad strachem, powstrzymywał ciało od drżenia. Patrzy na niego z lękiem.

Derek ucisza instynkt, przymyka oczy, przełyka warknięcie, bierze głęboki oddech i kręci głową. Wstaje, a Isaac bez słowa odsuwa się, robiąc przejście.

\- Pilnuj Petera – mówi Derek, rzucając nieufne spojrzenie skulonemu na przywleczonym skądś materacu Peterowi, który ani drgnie. Isaac kiwa z determinacją głową, chociaż jego oczy robią się okrągłe jak talerze.

\- Uważaj na siebie – szepcze, kiedy Derek łapie za swoją kurtkę i wychodzi w noc.

*

Musi trzymać się z daleka od lasu, z daleka od swojego domu. Jeszcze miesiąc temu ruina była zajęta przez łowców, każdego dnia i każdej nocy siedzieli w niej co najmniej dwaj wartownicy z towarzystwa starego Argenta. Dzisiaj cała okolica cuchnie watahą alf. Derek nie wie, czy Erice i Boydowi udało się wydostać poza terytorium, czy zostali złapani przez nich. Po mieście porozwieszane są plakaty z ich zdjęciami, czy widziałeś tę dziewczynę, czy widziałeś tego chłopaka. Peter mówi, że policja podejrzewa, że dwójka mogła paść ofiarą mordercy Kate Argent, tego, który utopił małego psychopatę (który ze swojej strony był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Laheya, mechanika, dziewczyny w klubie, jatkę na komisariacie). Isaac wspomniał raz, że w szkole pomógł rozpuścić plotkę o romansie Erici i Boyda, o tym, że uciekli do dużego miasta przed ojcem Boyda, przed ojcem Erici, żeby móc być razem.

Teraz w domu Boyda płacze jego siostrzeniec, a jego matka robi awanturę jego siostrze. Za to matka Erici śpi głęboko, na jej stoliku nocnym cała wystawa leków na uspokojenie, jej ojciec siedzi przed komputerem w swoim biurze w mieście. Wszystkie okna domu Argentów są ciemne, na podjeździe nie ma samochodu. Derek myśli o Gerardzie, którego smród – choroby, śmierci - unosi się wokół posesji, jakby niedawno tamtędy przechodził, i znika w lesie.

Kiedy Derek ląduje pod domem McCallów, Scott wstaje z łóżka i demonstracyjnie zatrzaskuje swoje okno.

Derek biegnie dalej przed siebie, na dwóch nogach, chodnikiem. Pozwala sobie zatopić się w myślach o wszystkich swoich ostatnich upadkach. Zastanawia się, czy nie pójść pod dom Jacksona, ale z daleka jest z stanie wyczuć jego spokój, Lydię u jego boku, ich oddechy zgrane ze sobą tak, że brzmią jak jeden. Derek cofa się, jakby napotkał na swojej drodze barierę podobną do tej z popiołów jarzębu.

Nogi same niosą go pod dom szeryfa.

Stiles nie śpi, przez grubą zasłonę okna przebija się światło komputera. Derek przez chwilę wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca, przyspieszone i nieregularne, spłycony oddech, ale zaraz kręci głową, próbując strząsnąć z siebie dławiący niepokój, tak przypominający mu jego własny, który zarazem jest mu tak obcy. Zsuwa się z dachu nad gankiem cicho, spod jego butów wzbija się w powietrze kurz z wyschniętego trawnika. Wraca na chodnik i wtedy słyszy zbliżający się samochód. Kusi go, żeby przyspieszyć, uciec. To tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę.

\- Dobry wieczór, szeryfie – mówi Derek, kiedy z samochodu wysiada ojciec Stilesa. Na widok Dereka unosi brwi, odruchowo sprawdza, czy w kaburze ma pistolet, spogląda w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Gdyby okno Stilesa wychodziło na ulicę, w nie też by na pewno spojrzał.

\- Derek – odpowiada szeryf. Jego serce też zawsze bije za szybko, zmęczone, gnane zaskakująco podobnym rodzajem stresu i niepokoju od tych, który przyspieszają oddech Stilesa. – Ładną mamy dzisiaj noc. Taką… spokojną.

Derek kiwa głową, bo nie chce skłamać. Nie chce też powiedzieć szeryfowi, że ta noc wcale nie jest spokojna, w kark wszystkim dyszy niebezpieczeństwo, że to dopiero początek, że to wszystko jego wina. Nie chce przepraszać za Scotta, Stilesa, Argentów (siebie, siebie, siebie). Zdusza w zarodku tęsknotę za rodziną, która ogarnia go za każdym razem, kiedy spotyka szeryfa.

W ogóle nie przypomina mojego ojca, myśli Derek, więc czemu zawsze sprawia, że o nim myślę?

Chce odejść, odwrócić się na pięcie i pobiec dalej, sprawdzić, jak głęboko w jego terytorium zanurzyli się alfy z obcej watahy. Coś go zatrzymuje tak, że może tylko stać i wpatrywać się w szeryfa.

\- Nie wiem, czego chcesz od Stilesa – mówi w końcu Stilinski, potrząsając głową. – Nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje, wszystko się rozpada i nic nie ma sensu, ale wszystko zaczęło się od śmierci twojej siostry, od twojego powrotu, od zniknięcia twojego wuja. Nie jestem w stanie nic ci udowodnić, ale wiem, że coś cię łączy z tym, co się dzieje ze Stilesem…

Derek chciałby móc zaprzeczyć. Zamiast tego milczy, nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego ze Stilinskim, całkiem tak, jak to robił wtedy, kiedy szeryf przesłuchiwał go w sprawie Laury.

\- Milczenie, tak, to wiele wyjaśnia – sarka Stilinski z irytacją. – Dobrze, świetnie. Ale wiedz, że jeśli będę w stanie dowieść, że to ty go pobiłeś… Że tknąłeś go choćby palcem…

\- Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Stilesa – wydziera się z jego gardła. – Na pewno nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim…

Stilinski odsuwa się od niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czyli wiesz, co się z nim dzieje. Kto mu to zrobił. – Ojciec Stilesa patrzy przez zmrużone oczy, jego głos jest całkiem wyprany z emocji. Derek nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co za scenariusze stworzy Stilinski umysł przez jego głupie wyznanie.

Do jego uszu dobiega skrzypienie schodów, zawiasów wewnątrz domu. Derek z trudem opanowuje potrzebę spojrzenia w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Nie mnie powinien pan o to pytać – mówi Derek. Czeka, aż drzwi otworzą się, żeby ruszyć przed siebie. Prawie zatrzymuje go, kiedy z ust Stilesa pada najpierw:

\- Derek?

I dopiero po chwili:

\- Tato?

*

Derek nigdy nie miał być alfą swojej własnej watahy. Zawsze był szczeniakiem swojej rodziny, młodszym bratem do szpiku kości. Nie czuł się z tego powodu gorszy albo słabszy. Oboje z Laurą trafiali do lochów w czasie swoich pierwszych nastoletnich pełni, kiedy hormony burzyły harmonię wilczej i ludzkiej strony, którą charakteryzuje się dzieciństwo. Oboje mogli korzystać z biblioteki, zadawać pytania, ale Derek nigdy nie czuł potrzeby zagłębiać się w rzeczy, które go nie miały dotyczyć.

Patrzył na wujka Petera, który też był młodszym bratem, a wydawał się tak samo, może nawet bardziej?, szczęśliwy od jego rodziców. Poszedł na studia do dużego miasta, a kiedy wrócił, mógł mieszkać między ludźmi, pracować z nimi na co dzień, żaden z aspektów kultury i techniki tamtych, innych ludzi nie był mu obcy. Pewnego dnia przyprowadził swoją dziewczynę, która nie była wilkołakiem i nie chciała ugryzienia, ale zarazem nie patrzyła na nich jak na odmieńców. Łagodziła temperament Petera, kiedy wdawał się w kolejną kłótnię ze swoim bratem, powstrzymywała go przed kolejnym ironicznym komentarzem.

Ich dzieci miały jej brązowe oczy i różowe paluszki, które nie zmieniały się w pazury w czasie pełni. Pomogły Derekowi docenić swojego młodszego brata, który urodził się dwa lata przed końcem wszystkiego, który tulił się do Laury, kiedy warczała, i zmuszał Dereka do transformacji za każdym razem, kiedy się nudził.

A potem Derek, naiwny, głupi Derek, zakochał się w kobiecie, której jedynym celem było zrównanie z ziemią jego domu.

A potem jego wuj zabił Laurę i Derek zabił swojego wuja, zostając alfą nieokrzesanej watahy złożonej z zakompleksionych, najbardziej skrzywdzonych przez los nastolatków z Beacon Hills. Najgorszym alfą w historii, który na każdym kroku popełnia nowe błędy.

\- Znalazłeś, czego szukałeś? – z cienia pociągu dochodzi głos Petera. Derek rzuca w niego papierową torbą z pączkami, które kupił w drodze powrotnej na stacji.

\- Suka i jeszcze jeden zbliżyli się do szkoły –odpowiada Derek. Peter wychodzi z mroku, przewraca oczami, kręci głową.

\- Jak ty się wyrażasz o damach, wygląd to nie wszystko, bratanku. Chwila, czy czuję mak? – Peter przerywa swoją tyradę, rozdziera torbę pazurem i wyciąga z dna swoje znalezisko.

Derek ignoruje go, wraca do swojego legowiska. Nie myśli o tym, że ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiał się nad wyborem pączków, wybierając odruchowo ten sam zestaw, co przed sześciu laty: z dziurką i lukrem dla siebie i Laury, precel z makiem dla Petera. (Ale też pamiętał, żeby dodać tego w czekoladzie dla Isaaca.)

Sprawdza telefon, który świeci, na ekranie powiadomienie o dwóch wiadomościach. Obie pochodzą z numeru Stilesa.

_czego naopowiadałeś mojemu ojcu???_

\- sprzed trzech godzin i kolejna sprzed sześciu minut:

_musimy porozmawiać_

Derek ma wyłączyć i odłożyć telefon, zamiast tego odpisuje, podając godzinę i miejsce. Wysyła wiadomość, czując się, jakby ktoś poluźnił obrożę zaciskającą się stopniowo na jego szyi od zbyt wielu lat.


End file.
